Heartbeats
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Lord Tubbington peut dire ce qu'il veut, Brittany a pris sa décision : elle va avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Kurt Hummel. Très sérieuse. GEN. Amitié Brittany/Kurt. Klaine.


**Titre** : _Heartbeats_

**Genre/rating** : même rating que la série. GEN. Amitié Brittany/Kurt.

**Spoiler** : toute la saison 3 mais surtout les épisodes 1, The Purple Piano Project, 2, I'm A Unicorn et TADA ! ma toute nouvelle obsession : l'épisode 5, First Time.

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par The Knife que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

_**Dédicace** : Pour Jeanne (qui chaudement chaussettée, du fond de sa Loraine, se reconnaîtra)._

"_One night to be confused_

_One night to speed up truth_

_We had a promise made_

_Four hands and then away_

_Both under influence_

_We had divine sense_

_To know what to say_

_Mind is a razorblade"_

La tête plongée dans son casier, Brittany examinait pour la énième fois son emploi du temps.

Santana lui en avait fait un exprès pour elle. Il faisait plusieurs pages : la première précisait les horaires du cours, la seconde la nature du cours (super bien expliqué, avec des collages) et la dernière, le plan pour se rendre dans chaque classe. Elle ne pouvait plus se perdre dans les couloirs de McKinley et choisir ses livres était devenu super facile ! Santana est comme un ange qui sauve la vie des gens. Enfin, pour Brittany, c'est ce qu'elle est, un ange … Un ange qui porterait des robes satin rouge, des talons hauts et qui aurait des rasoirs dans les cheveux.

Des éclats de rire sortirent Brittany de sa rêverie (et de son casier).

- … non mais regardez la sursauter la pauvre petite chérie, rigolait Friskies, le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey de McKinley.

Brittany l'avait surnommé ainsi car il lui rappelait le chat qui faisait la publicité pour les croquettes. Il était roux lui aussi. Ca tombait bien car Lord Tubbington n'aimait pas cette marque (ni les chats roux d'ailleurs). Et Britany n'aimait pas non plus ce stupide rouquin, avec ses stupides cheveux en banane. Il l'appelait « l'idiote du village » (1).

Santana avait promis de la venger et le lendemain qu'il lui ait dit ça, il marchait d'une façon bizarre. Santana avait juste dit à Brittany qu' « il devrait juste faire un peu plus attention aux endroits où il laissait traîner ses bijoux de famille ». Brittany était heureuse que ses parents laissent les leurs dans un coffre-fort. Elle n'aurait pas aimé les voir marcher comme ça, les pauvres.

- … _Oooooh_ et elle pleure parce que son petit copain a essayé de la peloter à l'arrière de la voiture, ajouta un autre hockeyeur (avec la même stupide banane).

- Hey, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'a pas été pelotée qu'elle crie aussi fort, précisa Friskies en claquant des doigts. Ouais, ça m'étonnerait pas. Faut voir ce qu'elle porte. Merde, des pantalons tellement serrés que ça laisse plus beaucoup de place à l'imagination … et à autre chose, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ajouta t-il en ricanant. Je serai _l__'__autre_, je lui sauterais dessus tout de suite.

- Putain, dis pas ça, c'est dégueu' ! Rien que de les voir se tenir la main dans les couloirs, ça me retourne le cœur, j'te jure.

Brittany avait replongé la tête dans son casier. Elle n'était pas particulièrement curieuse mais il n'avait pas le droit de parler comme ça d'une des filles du lycée. Brittany était une candidate à la Présidence. Elle était quelqu'un d' « engagé » maintenant. Pas question qu'elle accepte ça. Elle était le « woman powa » du Lycée, il était de sa responsabilité de représenter toutes les filles de McKinley et de défendre leur honneur. Il fallait qu'elle sache de qui ils parlaient. Après, elle irait lui parler et proposerait de la défendre. Un peu comme un avocat. Lord Tubbington serait fier d'elle (il avait son diplôme d'avocat depuis longtemps et défendait toujours la veuve et l'opprimé (sauf les souris qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'elle soient rousses ou pas)).

Elle ferma doucement son casier. Friskies avait son I-Phone dans les mains et les trois autres hockeyeurs étaient penchés sur l'écran, ricanant bêtement comme des hyènes. Brittany s'approcha d'eux, ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine et sur les lèvres son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour ! Lança t-elle.

Le résultat fut immédiat. Friskies rangea précipitamment son I-Phone dans sa poche et Brittany aurait juré qu'une petite auréole venait d'apparaître au-dessus de la tête de ses petits copains tant ils avaient l'air brusquement « innocents ». Mais Brittany n'était pas dupe : elle savait que les vrais anges étaient ceux qui justement ne portaient pas leur auréole à la vue de tous. Les vrais anges vivent cachés pour mieux aider les autres.

Comme Santana.

- Oh, désolée, je vous avais pris pour les garçons de New Directions, dit Brittany en haussant les épaules. Salut !

Elle passa devant Friskies, le bousculant un peu (il devait vraiment aimer les bijoux qu'ils avaient perdus à cause d'elle car elle le sentit distinctement frissonner de peur mais elle ne dirait pas pour autant à Santana de les lui rendre : ça lui apprendrait à être méchant !) puis elle prit le chemin des toilettes …

… En tapotant l'I-Phone de Friskies qu'elle venait de prendre dans sa poche.

(Son ange lui avait appris beaucoup de choses. Le pickpocketisme est un art, disait toujours Santana. Brittany aimait Glee. Chanter est un art. Elle aimait l'art. Donc, elle avait appris à pickpocketter. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Brittany aimait les choses logiques).

Arrivée dans les toilettes, Brittany s'installa sur un des sièges. Elle n'avait qu'à passer le doigt sur l'écran pour découvrir l'identité de celle qui serait bientôt sa prochaine invitée de « Fondue for two ». Cela boosterait sa campagne.

Ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit juste monter les larmes aux yeux et serrer les poings de rage.

"_One night of magic rush_

_The start - a simple touch_

_One night to push and scream_

_And then relief_

_Ten days of perfect tunes_

_The colors red and blue_

_We had a promise made_

_We were in love"_

Kurt jouait depuis maintenant quinze bonnes minutes avec sa salade. Jamais une rondelle de tomate ne lui avait paru plus triste. Fade. Sans goût, comme ce repas sans Blaine.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la veille au soir. Depuis ce désastreux détour dans les bas fonds Gays de Lima. Kurt soupira. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup en ce moment, entre leurs cours et les répétitions pour West Side Story. Kurt lui avait envoyé un texto pour savoir s'il était bien rentré. La réponse de Blaine avait été sèche. Du moins, elle avait semblé sèche à Kurt. Sèche comme cette malheureuse feuille de salade.

Kurt poussa un nouveau soupir. Il posa sa fourchette, repoussa son assiette et se mit à jouer avec son téléphone : devait-il appeler Blaine ? S'excuser de ne pas être le Gay Clubber – l'aventurier – qu'il espérait ? S'excuser de ne pas être comme Sebastian qui était aussi à l'aise au Lima Bean qu'au Scandals et sirotait des Mojitos comme un pro.

Un « _clank_ » sonore le fit sursauter.

Kurt leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait, littéralement, de lui balancer un – il jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet en question – un I-Phone ?

- Euh, Brittany. C'est gentil mais ce n'est pas à moi. Il agita son téléphone devant elle. Tu vois, j'ai le mien.

Brittany continuait de le fixer, bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air furieux sur le visage.

Okay, quelque chose était diantrement pourri au royaume de Danemark : Brittany _furieuse_ ? C'était comme s'attendre à voir Coach Sylvester un air béat sur le visage. L'équivalent de l'Apocalypse.

- Brittany, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de positionner l'I-Phone juste devant Kurt, puis elle frôla l'écran du doigt, fit défiler le menu et appuya sur play.

L'image était brouillée, pleine de « neige ».

Un parking ?

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

- Euh, Brittany, je ne vois pas ce que … - sa voix s'abîma brusquement.

Le sol mouillé, l'éclairage. Cette voiture …

La voiture de Blaine.

Tremblant, Kurt prit le téléphone dans la main.

Celui qui avait filmé devait se trouver _dans_ une voiture stationnée près du parking parce que Kurt était certain qu'il n'y avait personne sur le parking lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du Scandals. Le son était en mode muet mais Kurt n'en n'avait pas besoin pour se rappeler des paroles qu'ils avaient échangées, Blaine et lui. Il allait demander à Brittany où elle avait obtenu cette vidéo lorsque le format changea pour un zoom.

Un zoom qui avait parfaitement capturé toute la scène à _l__'__intérieur_ de la voiture de Blaine.

Kurt arrêta immédiatement la vidéo.

- Brittany, qui t'a donné _ça_ ? Demanda t-il, d'une voix blanche, dénuée de toute émotion.

Brittany secoua la tête et se pencha vers lui. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, la tapota gentiment en lui souriant.

- Peu importe. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne fera de mal à personne car je vais demander à Santana de lui voler _tous_ les bijoux qui lui reste.

Kurt se retint à temps de lui demander de quoi elle parlait (de toute manière, il n'aurait certainement pas davantage compris sa réponse et puis, il se sentait assez confus comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter). Il plaignait presque le pauvre hère qui allait avoir à faire à Santana : cette année, cette dernière était plus protectrice envers Brittany que jamais.

- Brittany, soupira t-il, je dois absolument savoir _qui_ est en possession de cette vidéo. Si jamais cette personne la postait sur Internet, ce serait … ce serait vraiment, vraiment terrible. Catastrophique en fait. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, tu sais ? Cela pourrait ruiner la campagne politique de mon père et … et Blaine …

Kurt fixait Brittany. Il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux rien qu'en pensant à Blaine. Son pauvre et innocent Blaine, à peine sorti de Dalton et de sa bulle protectrice, projeté à cause de Kurt dans l'univers sordide de McKinley.

- Ca … ça pourrait le _détruire_ !

Le sourire de Brittany se figea. Elle prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et la serra. Fort.

- Et toi Kurt ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix que Kurt jurerait n'avoir jamais entendue : froide et grave.

- Moi ? Quoi _moi_ ? Balbutia-t-il, troublé par l'étonnante transformation dont Brittany – leur gentille et fofolle Brittany, celle qui croyait au Père Noël et aux peignes magiques, _cette_ Brittany – semblait avoir été l'objet.

- Tu ferais tout pour protéger ceux que tu aimes, mais toi Kurt, qui te protège ? Qui est là pour te sauver ?

La question était tellement hors de propos que Kurt resta bouche ouverte en un « O » de stupéfaction, fixant stupidement Brittany, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

- J'en ai longuement discuté avec Lord Tubbington, tout à l'heure. Il était super énervé, sa voix était un peu déformée par le téléphone mais je sais lorsqu'il est fâché, ses intonations sont différentes …

(_Humpf_, pensa Kurt, pas si transformée que cela en fin de compte).

- … quoiqu'il en pense, je sais qu'il fallait que je te parle. Tu sais que Rachel va perdre sa virginité avec Finn ?

(_OHMONDIEU_, gémit intérieurement Kurt, vite quelque chose ! Un tremblement de terre, une invasion de sauterelles, la fin du monde, n'importe quoi qui puisse interrompre cette conversation complètement surréaliste … même l'apparition de Miss Rachel Berry serait la bienvenue : plutôt subir la vision d'une de ses affreuses paires de chaussettes que ce cauchemar !).

- Elle nous a consultées sur le pour et le contre et … Brittany hésita un moment … et chacune d'entre nous a raconté comment elle avait perdu sa virginité.

- Brittany, dit Kurt d'une voix étranglée, je ne crois vraiment pas que cette conversation soit -

- Non, l'interrompit Brittany, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout Kurt. Pas d'interruption jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini.

Kurt capitula et hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu sais que les Leprauchauns n'existent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt hocha à nouveau la tête, absolument stupéfait par l'étrange tournure qu'avait prise son déjeuner.

- Et bien … Brittany se pencha vers lui avec un air de conspirateur et lui chuchota. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'incroyable : les Aliens non plus.

Elle se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kurt lui se contentait de la fixer, attendant de voir quelle nouvelle aberration pourrait encore sortir de sa bouche.

- Je pensais que c'était ce qui était arrivé ce soir là au camp des PomPom Girls, pour ma première fois (2), dit Brittany en haussant les épaules. La visite d'un Alien tu vois, comme dans X-Files. Scully est tombée enceinte comme ça. Ca a été tellement vite : entrée, sortie et _pfiout_ ! Mais Santana m'a tout expliqué. Elle était en colère. Super en colère, alors …

Elle serra à nouveau la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

- … moi aussi je me suis sentie très en colère lorsque j'ai vu cette vidéo. Kurt, tu ne dois pas laisser Blaine se conduire comme ça avec toi. C'est sérieux tu sais.

Kurt cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien compris – ou plus exactement traduit, lorsqu'on avait une conversation avec Brittany, il fallait avoir un décodeur ultra performant – ce que Brittany venait de lui apprendre.

Brittany avait été … _OHMONDIEU_, il ne pouvait même pas former le mot dans sa tête. Pas étonnant que Santana sorte littéralement les crocs dès que quelqu'un approchait Brittany. Sa naïveté était souvent source de ridicule et Kurt était comme les autres, il souriait souvent aux sorties complètement incongrues de Brittany. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un en profiterait pour la violenter sexuellement. Kurt avait toujours vu en Brittany une jeune fille à l'aise avec sa sexualité. Il se composa un sourire rassurant et cette fois, c'est lui qui serra la main de Brittany.

- Britt', je … je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui t'est arrivé mais … mais ce n'est pas la même chose avec Blaine. Je l'aime et il m'aime aussi. Et nous sortions d'un bar tu sais. Blaine avait bu une bière et si te rappelle bien de la petite surprise-party chez Rachel l'année dernière, le pauvre ne supporte pas vraiment pas l'alcool et –

- Et quoi ? L'interrompit Brittany. Ca lui donne le droit d'essayer de t'embrasser alors que manifestement tu ne veux pas ? Et si ça avait été _toi_ sous lui et non le contraire, Kurt ? Et si tu n'avais pas pu le repousser ? Et si tout simplement tu avais capitulé parce que tu l'aimes, parce que tu crois que c'est ce que tu dois faire pour ne pas le perdre, est-ce que ce ne serait pas la même chose - non : est-ce que ce ne serait pas _pire_ ?

Kurt était abasourdi. La tête lui tournait un peu, et il se sentait brusquement nauséeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Pour Kurt, c'était Blaine la victime, c'était Blaine qui souffrait parce que Kurt n'était pas à la hauteur de ses exigences, de ses espoirs. Et si … non, Brittany se trompait.

- Kurt, je veux juste que tu fasses attention, d'accord ? Et puis, imagine que tu te retrouves enceinte ? Santana dit que nous avons assez d'un drame maternel comme ça à McKinley.

Brittany récupéra l'I-Phone, déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Kurt et se leva.

- Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide avec Blaine, tu me le dis. Ses parents sont riches, je suis certaine qu'il a plein de bijoux. Je pourrais toujours demander à Santana de s'en occuper. Ce serait dommage car j'aime bien Blaine. Je trouve qu'avoir un ancien sorcier à McKinley, c'est cool.

Kurt la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la cafétéria. Il lui fallut un long moment pour quitter des yeux la porte par laquelle elle était sortie.

"_And you, you knew the hand of a devil_

_And you kept us awake with wolves teeth_

_Sharing different heartbeats in one night"_

Ce soir dans la chambre de Blaine, allongé près de lui, Kurt savait que Brittany avait eu tort. Il savait que ce qu'ils partageaient, Blaine et lui, étaient _réel_ : ils s'aimaient. Mais si leurs mains enlacées, leurs caresses avaient apaisé son cœur, il restait une question … non, une requête qui allait sceller cet amour.

- Blaine ? Demanda Kurt la tête nichée dans le cou de Blaine (il jouait avec les petites boucles à la base de la nuque de Blaine et ce dernier yeux mi-clos, avait toute l'apparence d'un chat en plein contentement. Il ne manquait plus que les ronronnements).

- _Huhummmm_, répondit Blaine.

- Je voudrais que … que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Ce que tu veux, murmura Blaine.

- Je voudrais que tu me promettes … que tu ne boiras plus jamais.

Kurt sentit Blaine se raidir imperceptiblement, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- C'est juste que … que … mais son courage l'abandonna brusquement : il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, pas maintenant. Pas après ce que Blaine venait de lui offrir. C'est juste, continua t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, que … que l'alcool est le pire ennemi pour la peau et je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses avec celle d'un vieux crocodile.

Blaine prit le menton de Kurt dans sa main et leva son visage vers le sien. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Kurt. Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi fragile qu'à ce moment précis. Sa nudité physique n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il vivait sous le regard intense de Blaine.

- Comment peux tu être à la fois un si incroyable acteur et un aussi piètre menteur ? Interrogea Blaine d'une voix grave.

- Je … je ne … non, je … balbutia Kurt.

Blaine le fit taire en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se releva (Kurt frissonna comme si toute la chaleur de son corps l'avait quittée et que seul Blaine pouvait le réchauffer) et installa les oreillers derrière eux puis il attira à lui un Kurt pétrifié.

- Viens par ici.

Kurt se laissa faire. Blaine installa la tête de Kurt sur sa poitrine et cette fois, c'est lui qui se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

- Kurt, je t'aime et quoi que tu aies à me dire, je suis prêt à l'entendre. Non, je _veux_ l'entendre : pas de mensonge, de faux-semblant ou d'hésitation entre nous, d'accord ?

Kurt, hocha la tête.

- C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que tu bois, tu fais quelque chose qui …, sa voix se brisa, … qui fait voler mon cœur en éclats.

Et voilà, il l'avait dit. Et maintenant, Blaine allait décider qu'il en avait assez d'un petit ami « fleur bleue », pathétique et ridicule et il allait retourner à Dalton et Sebastian et lui formeraient un couple fantastique et les Warblers célèbreraient à jamais leur amour avec des chansons des années 80.

La réaction de Blaine ne fut pas tout à fait celle que Kurt attendait.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Kurt pour identifier les petits soubresauts que faisait la poitrine de Blaine. Appuyé sur un coude, Kurt se releva.

Blaine pleurait. Il fixait un point devant lui et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Blaine …

Blaine tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Je … te demande pardon Kurt. Pardon pour avoir été aussi idiot pendant tous ces mois à Dalton, pour avoir joué avec ton cœur avec … avec Jérémy et … et Rachel … et maintenant, Sébastian … Mon Dieu, je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour me supporter et –

Kurt posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Blaine pour le faire taire.

- _Chuuuuuuut_, tais toi. Blaine, je t'aime et –

- Tu m'aimes, et moi je ne cesse de te faire souffrir !

- Blaine, soupira Kurt, tu as quitté Dalton, tes amis, pour _moi_, je n'appelle pas ça me faire souffrir. C'est juste que … que quant tu as bu, tu n'es plus tout à fait toi-même. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer cette version de Blaine Anderson.

- Moi non plus, murmura Blaine.

Il prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

Kurt se rallongea près de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il fixait leurs mains. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vue. La plus belle chose qu'on lui ait jamais offerte. Pas question qu'il perde ça en plus de tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu perdre.

- Tu sais, les Shirley Temple (3) ne sont pas si mal que ça.

Blaine émit un petit rire. Kurt sourit. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur chacune des joues encore humides de Blaine.

- Et tu es définitivement la cerise sur tous mes cocktails, alcoolisés ou non … (4)

Cette fois, le petit rire nerveux de Blaine se transforma en un vrai rire.

**Zi endeuh !**

**AN2** : l'épisode First Time était vraiment mimi … tant qu'on n'y regarde pas de trop près. Pour la Klaineuse que je suis, c'était un vrai régal et pourtant, il m'a laissé un profond sentiment de malaise. Si la fameuse scène de la voiture m'a choquée (j'ai eu si peur pour Kurt, je vous jure !), c'est surtout la dérision avec laquelle sont sans cesse tournées les expériences de Brittany qui me met le plus en colère. On dit souvent que les séries made in USA font l'apologie de la « Rape Culture » : dommage de constater que Glee, suivi par des millions de jeunes, fait partie de cette triste frange de la Tv d'outre Atlantique. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à regarder Glee. J'aime à penser qu'ils peuvent encore remonter la barre et si ce n'était pas le cas, et bien, _tant__pis_, il y a toujours Kurt et Blaine et Brittany et Santana !

**(1)** Vu dans les épisodes 1, 4 et 6 de la saison 3, le dit rouquin – Rick « The Stick » Nielsen, capitaine de l'équipe de Hockey de McKinley – a remplacé Azimio et Karofski dans le rôle du tourmenteur des membres de Glee. Il est affublé d'une bien étrange coiffure, comme ses comparses d'ailleurs.

**(2)** Voici comment Brittany présente sa « première fois » aux filles de Glee Club dans l'épisode 5, First Time. Elle a perdu sa virginité « at cheerleading camp. He just crawled into my tent. Alien invasion. » De là à penser que la dite première fois n'était pas tout à fait consentante, il n'y a qu'un pas, non ? Franchement, je serai Santana, j'aurai envie de faire la peau à ce type. PAS TOUCHE A BRITTANY !

**(3)** Kurt boit un Shirley Temple au Scandals. Ce cocktail composé de Ginger ale et de Grenadine était servi à l'actrice du même nom qui était trop jeune pour consommer de l'alcool. Sebastian en sert un à Kurt pour se moquer du fait qu'il ne boit pas et donc, se comporte comme un « bébé ». A BAS SEBASTIAN ! (non mais, on touche pas à Klaine ! Grrr.)

**(4)** Cet idiot de Sebastian précise bien qu'il a rajouté une petite cerise sur le cocktail de Kurt. En principe, on met pour décorer des cerises au marasquin, donc alcoolisées : JE VAIS TUER SEBASTIAN S'IL CONTINUE A SE MOQUER DE MON KURTICHOUNET ! (double Grrrr).


End file.
